Hope You've Guessed My Name
by SentimentalBoy18
Summary: When the three Winchester siblings come to a town where people are all mysteriously dying of the same disease, they know something powerful is at work. But what will they do when they are faced with an enemy that has been expecting them since the beginning of time comes for a visit. Will the brothers learn their little sister's darkest secret? (Missing Pieces Story 7; In season 5)
1. They're All Weird Ones

**STORY 7! YEAAAAHHH! Anyways, I should have a better update schedule now that my sports stuff has ended, so you can expect more frequent updates (I hope!) It's not that I didn't want to write for you folks, it's just that I didn't have time. I hope you understand! Any-old-how, here's the next one! If you couldn't tell, I got the title from the Rolling Stones' song Sympathy For The Devil.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, I would have already made an episode of the boys just going through everyday life and, most importantly, HAPPY.**

xxx

Chapter 1

If there was one thing that Elizabeth Winchester did not appreciate, it was being woken up at five in the morning to one of her older brothers' yelling.

"Get up! Get up! Time to go! Move it!" Dean yelled, shaking both of his younger siblings' shoulders.

Sam moaned sleepily, turning over in his motel bed. Eli swung her hand over the side, feeling around near the ground for something. Then, she felt her boot under her hand. She grabbed it and blindly flung it in the direction that she heard Dean's voice coming from, unwilling to open her eyes.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed as he ducked, narrowly missing a boot to the face, "All hands on deck! We've got a case!"

"So what? It's five in the morning. Go back to sleep, idiot." Sam muttered, his eyes still squeezed shut.

Dean rolled his eyes and crossed the room to the light switch next to the door. He flipped it on and watched with a smirk as Sam and Eli groaned, trying to block out the light.

"We've got a weird one, kiddos. Up and at 'em!" Dean told them, trying to interest them enough to get them out of their stupor.

"All of them are weird ones. Now turn off that light, you jackass." Eli complained, slinging her arm over her eyes in an attempt to block out the bright light.

"I don't mean 'Oh, there's a ghost' weird. I mean 'Oh god, an entire town is beginning to die off' weird." Dean explained.

That got the attention of the two youngest Winchesters. They opened their eyes, squinting against the light. Sam sat up slowly in bed a confused look on his face. Elizabeth stayed laying down, but gave Dean the a similar look.

"How? What's killing them?" Sam asked, suddenly quite interested.

"Not sure. It's not like anything we usually deal with."

"How many victims?" Eli questioned.

"About ten so far. And whatever it is doesn't show signs of stopping. So you guys in or what?" Dean said with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

Sam climbed out of bed and stretched his back, rising to his full height. He then trudged off towards the bathroom, grabbing his duffel bag on the way there. As soon as he closed the door, Eli rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a thud.

"You ok there, little sister?" Dean asked her with a smile.

"Peachy." she mumbled back sleepily. She then pulled herself off the floor. She stood up, slouching slightly. Dean walked over to the couch that he had spent the previous night on and ruffled her hair on the way over. Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at her older brother. Sam opened the bathroom door in a white t shirt, flannel shirt, and jeans and rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him.

"What are you, five?" he asked, walking over to his bed.

"I'm young at heart." Eli answered, spinning around to grab her bag and throwing it into the bathroom with a flourish.

"Don't break anything." Sam told her, wincing as the bag hit the back wall of the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah." she replied absent-mindedly as she followed the bag into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Dean looked at his little brother's exasperated look and laughed. He then went back to packing his own things as Sam packed his. Soon, Eli emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked.

Elizabeth crossed the room and reached under her pillow, digging around for a moment. She then pulled out a knife from under her pillow and shoved it in her bag. "Ready." she answered.

"Let's go." Dean said, opening the door and heading out it, followed by his two siblings.


	2. Symptoms

**I'm so, so sorry about not updating last weekend! I was sick and really didn't feel like getting up and moving, let alone writing. But I feel much better now and I am back with another chapter! But that 200th episode, though! The cover at the end brought me to tears. It was a salute to the fans and I felt really honored to be a part of something so wonderful. Anyways, LET'S DO THIS!**

xxx 

Chapter 2

After a long drive, the Winchesters entered the town of Turin, Georgia. It was a small town and they looked around, taking in the surroundings. There was nothing of interest to them, nothing that would point to the cause of why the townspeople would be dying of with strange symptoms.

"Where are we headed?" Eli yelled over the loud music that Dean was blasting.

"The hospital." Dean answered, looking behind him to see Elizabeth laying down in the backseat. Just as he had the driver's seat and Sam had claimed the passenger's seat, Eli had unspoken ownership of the backseat. If either Sam or Dean aimed wrong and the burger wrapper or napkin that they threw landed on the seat, it would be thrown back at their faces by a irritated Eli.

"How are we getting in this time?" Eli questioned.

Sam replied by opening the glove box and grabbing a small wooden box and opening it. It was full of the siblings' fake IDs. Sam looked through it for a moment before extracting three and closing the box. He returned it to the glove box and turned around in his seat to face Elizabeth. She shifted into a sitting position and looked at Sam. Sam handed her one of the fake IDs and turned back around, placing one in Dean's outstretched hand.

Eli looked at the ID and sighed. It was one they barely used. It was for one Agent Black at the Center for Disease Control.

"Ugh. CDC? Really?" she voiced her annoyance. None of them even knew anything about diseases, making it even more risky for them.

"Do you have a better plan for getting to the information in the middle of this situation? It seems like it's going to be some sort of supernatural disease." Sam said.

"Do we even know if it's supernatural? What if it's just a natural disease?"

"Oh yeah. Ten dead people in three days. That's totally natural." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Ok, smartass. I'm just sayin'."

xxx

After stopping at the only motel in town to get a room and change into their suits, the Winchester siblings pulled up at the hospital. The three got out of the car and headed for the doors. At the front desk, they flashed their IDs and got in no problem. They were met by a woman in a long white coat. Her nametag read "Anne Carver" and she greeted them with a smile. She had dark brown hair and a pair glasses in front her blue eyes.

"Are you three from the CDC?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, ma'am. Would you like to fill us in on the situation?" Sam replied with a tone that emanated authority.

"Oh thank god you are here. I just don't know what's going on!" she answered.

"Well, tell us anything you find important." Dean instructed her.

"Ok, well, three days ago, a man named Jim Larson came in and said he was suffering from many symptoms. We checked him out and he had symptoms of multiple different sicknesses, including pneumonia, chicken pox, and measles. Hours later, he died. Then, many other people got sick and ever since they have been dying. The other doctors and I don't know what to do, it's all just happening too quickly." the doctor informed them.

"Alright. I'm going to want you to take Agent Black to where the patients are so she can take a look. We are going to take a look around town and we'll tell you when we know something." Dean said. Eli gave him the evil eye and he patted her on the shoulder as he turned around and walked towards the doors, followed by Sam.

Eli turned and smiled at the doctor as the two headed off down the hallway towards the Intensive Care Unit.


	3. So Many Questions, No Answers

**QUICK ANNOUNCMENT! I'm gonna upload a story that I mentioned a while ago. It's what would have been like if Elizabeth had grown up with Sam and Dean. It should be up soon after this uploads, so if it's not up when you read this, check back soon!**

xxx

Chapter 3

Sam and Dean headed back to the motel, feeling defeated. They had gone around the small town, asking what they had noticed about the current situation. It was clear that the people here were getting very nervous. Sam and Dean didn't blame them. It was really an alarming situation.

Dean unlocked the door and opened it. Before Dean had taken two steps in the door, there was a shoe flying at his head. He ducked just in time and it hit the wall where his head had been just a second before. Looking towards the source of the flying object, he saw Eli laying on the bed with a smug smile on her face. Both Sam and Dean looked at her. Sam had a look of shock and amusement and Dean gave her a look of annoyance.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Dean exclaimed.

"You left me in a hospital to be an agent from the CDC! You know that I know nothing about diseases!" Elizabeth replied.

"So you try to decapitate me with a shoe?"

"Yeah."

Dean tried to give her a angry look, but it soon turned into a slight smile. Elizabeth was giving him a similar look. Dean continued into the room, followed by Sam.

"So what did you find out?" Sam asked.

"Well, the patients look crappy. I can tell that whatever this thing is, it's definitely deadly. It could probably take this town out within the month. But I have no clue what we are dealing with." Eli said with a sigh.

"Yeah, not much more on this end either." Dean told Eli, "All we found out is that it comes quickly and kills them just as fast. There is nothing that's worked to stop it obviously. I don't have a clue about what the hell we are dealing with here."

Elizabeth sighed and went limp on the bed. "I'm tired..." she whined.

"Let's go to sleep and continue in the morning?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam agreed with a sigh.

None of them really wanted to stop investigating and sleep. This was a serious problem that they needed to take care of. Sleep would get them ready and able to work tomorrow, but that also meant that more people could die as they slept.

Elizabeth waited until her brothers were asleep and got up, walking over to the small, rickety table near the couch that Sam was sleeping on. She sat on the chair there and opened the laptop that Sam had set there before he went to sleep.

Elizabeth was in for a long night.


	4. Heaven's Devil and the Devil

**I'm sorry I didn't PM a lot of you when I posted the last chapter! I forget things so easily and then I remember at the least opportune moments. And then I forget before I have a chance to do it. It's just one long vicious cycle. Anyhow, here's the next chapter!**

xxx 

Chapter 4

Eli turned to look over at Sam as he shifted in his sleep, his long legs almost falling off the couch. She then turned back to her work, studying the weather patterns of the last month. Nothing showed any demon activity, nothing suspicious. If people weren't dying, the Winchesters wouldn't have even thought to come here. But people were dying, so they had to stop it.

Sometimes this job was unbearable. Elizabeth knew that her and her brothers were helping people and making a difference. But that didn't mean she never stopped to think about what it would be like if they weren't hunters.

It would be more peaceful for one thing. No one trying to kill them, no one to try and kill. No apocalypse tostop. They would have things to worry about that normal people worry about, like getting to work on time and paying the bills.

They also wouldn't be burdened with the knowledge that there are things that go bump in the night. They wouldn't have so many scars, both physical and emotional. Not that any of them really admit to the emotional ones.

The sound of a soft knock at the door pulled Eli out of her thoughts. Grabbing Dean's gun that was sitting next to the laptop, Elizabeth stood up, careful not to make a noise. She crept towards the door, clicking the safety off on the gun. When she reached the door, she looked back at her sleeping brothers and then back towards the door. Looking out of the peephole, she saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He stood there, staring at the door with a neutral expression on his face. He wore a dark green shirt and jeans. Elizabeth thought about just waiting for him to go away until he spoke up.

"Elizabeth, dear. I know you're in there." the man said, "Open the door, honey."

Eli paused, unsure of what to do. She started walking quietly towards her brothers when the man said, "Let them sleep for just a while longer. We need to catch up."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, walking back over to the door.

"I hear they call you Heaven's Devil now. I knew you back when you were nothing but a demon. Remember our time in the cage together? Because I sure do. I thought we could talk about the good old times. Plus I need to speak to Sammy. So open the door or I'll break it down." he said, his voice soft and smooth sounding.

Elizabeth's stomach dropped. Lucifer is at the door. She mentally cursed herself. She should have known it was him. She looked over at Sam, thinking she should warn him. He was Lucifer's true vessel, after all. Instead, she swallowed, put on a mask of indifference, and opened the door.

There he stood. Somehow he seemed a lot different before she had known he was Lucifer, a lot less threatening. He smiled and walked into the room, looking around.

"Love what you've done with the place..." he mused, walking into the middle of the room.

"Thanks." Eli responded sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm not that bad."

"They say you're the root of all evil."

"They don't say much better about you. Although, I know a lot worse about you."

"I'm not like that anymore, Luci."

"Oh yes, I know. Castiel? Really? An angel?"

"You're an angel." Elizabeth said defensively.

"But you're not. Not fully at least." Lucifer said with a sly smile.

"Oh so when I'm a demon, it's fine, but when I become part angel, it's just wrong?"

"Yes. But it's never really been right, now has it?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She looked at Lucifer who was a great deal taller than her. He smiled and walked past her. Elizabeth shut the door and watched him closely.

"Have you told your brothers?" Lucifer asked.

"Told them what?" Eli asked, tense.

"About our time in the Cage together. You know..." he trailed off.

"No, no. Oh god no." Elizabeth replied, "I don't want to remember myself."

"Very cute. That's what I've always liked about you." Lucifer walked over to the small table and sat down, shutting the laptop in front of him. "Wake your brothers now. We can tell them right now! And anyways, I've got some things to discuss with them."

xxx

**LUCIFER! I love Luci in Supernatural and I couldn't just go through season 5 without writing him in! Anyways, since I was kind of vague about these things, here's some questions that will be answered next chapter:**

**1. What happened in the Cage with Lucifer and Eli?**

**2. What does Luci need to discuss with Sam, Eli, and Dean?**

**3. What are Sam and Dean going to learn about Eli and Luci?**


	5. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 5

Elizabeth walked over to the couch and leaned down, shaking her brother's shoulder. He grumble sleepily and opened his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Lucifer is standing in our room. Sorry." she answered quietly.

Sam leapt up, the fear obvious on his face. He took a step in front of his sister and towards the intruder.

"Hello Sam. How have you been?" Lucifer said, smiling casually.

"What are you doing here?" he growled, watching his sister out of the corner of his eye as she moved over to the bed nearest to the door where Dean was sleeping.

"I needed to talk to you three. Plus, I wanted to see Elizabeth again. We go way back."

"Oh really? How's that?" Dean asked sleepily, standing up and staring at Lucifer.

"Well I'm sure she told you that she spent some time in the Cage when she died. Heaven couldn't keep a demon with them full-time. Bad for their image. So they sent her down to me from time to time."

"You mean, you tortured our sister for fun?" Dean responded angrily, taking a few steps to stand next to Sam. Eli still stayed behind them.

"Not just torture." Luci said, his smile widening at the brothers' confusion.

"What does that mean?" Sam questioned.

"Why don't you ask your beloved sister?" Lucifer told them, his eyes looking past the brothers to land on Elizabeth. Both Winchester brothers turned to look at her. Elizabeth shrunk somewhat at everyone looking at her.

"Ok... So you have to understand that, at this point, I was a demon. Full demon. Not part human, or part angel. Not like I am now." Eli explained, trying not to meet their eyes.

"What happened, Elizabeth?" Dean asked, his tone telling everyone he meant business.

"So, when you're a demon, the Devil is like... Justin Timberlake or something. The superstar that people are all attracted to. So given the chance, when I was _completely controlled by a demon_, I kind of... Might have... Had a _thing_ with him." she cleared her throat.

"A thing? Like, a _thing_?" Sam asked.

"Yeah..." Elizabeth said.

"Oh my god." Sam replied, completely uncomfortable.

"I know! The very thought of it today makes me want to vomit!" Eli defended herself.

Dean just sat there, unsure of how to respond to the new information.

"Dean, you doing alright?" Lucifer asked.

"Give me a second." Dean answered, still staring off into space.

After a minute or two of silence, Dean asked, "So... You don't like him now, right?"

"No, no, no. Not at all. I would love to see him dead, actually."

"Ok. That's... That's good." Dean answered.

"Now that that's all sorted out, let's get down to business." Lucifer said, "You three need to leave town. Now."

"Why should we?" Sam questioned him.

"Because this is not how you stop me and you know it. If you really want me dead, Dean's going to have to say yes to Michael and Sam, you have to say yes to me. But since neither of you can seem to accept that, there's is nothing you can do. So, if you would be so kind, would you please leave town so I can get my work done?" Lucifer explained.

"No. We are going to stop you from killing all of these innocent people." Elizabeth replied.

"That's just it, you can't! There is nothing that you two can do that will stop me from doing whatever I want here!"

"Really?" Sam asked, turning to his two siblings.

"Sounds like a challenge, Luci." Eli told him.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can get you to clear out. We are the Winchesters, after all." Dean said.

"No, you really can't."

"Oh why's that? Because we won't go along with the apocalypse?" Sam asked.

"No." Lucifer answered, his voice sounding more menacing than before, "Because it will be two Winchesters against one."


	6. The Devil Inside

Chapter 6

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, all three Winchesters taking a small step backwards, away from Lucifer.

"I mean, I'm taking one of you with me." Luci answered simply.

"No, you're not." Elizabeth said, standing behind her two older brothers.

"Who's going to stop me?" Lucifer asked, walking over to the door and throwing it open.

Before any of the Winchesters could respond, Lucifer turned around to face Sam, Dean, and Eli once more. He smiled smugly, like he knew something that they didn't. It made all three siblings nervous. They weren't sure what he was planning, but whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

"You know, Lizzie dear, you denied my brother, Alexin. You remember him, don't you? He's the one that had you tortured in Heaven, that sent you down to me. He's even been the cause of all of your nightmares, the ones you've been having for almost a year now. Memories can be a bitch, huh?" Lucifer said, Staring past Sam and Dean to Elizabeth.

"You've been having nightmares?" Sam asked, turning around to face his little sister.

"It's fine." she muttered quietly.

"So, Elizabeth. I was thinking one night, if you won't be my brother's vessel, maybe you can help _me_." Lucifer began to walk towards her, only to be stopped by Sam and Dean. With a flick of his hand, both brothers were flung against the wall, overturning the small table holding the laptop. They struggled futilely against the invisible forces that held them against the wall, knowing it would do nothing.

"Why would I help you?" Eli spat, looking Lucifer in the eyes.

"Oh you will. You see, it's really quite simple. You have your human side in control right now, making you the funny, kind little sister you're brothers see you as. But, if the demon side comes out to play, what do you think will happen?" Luci asked, tilting his head to the side, walking to stand right in front of Elizabeth.

"Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed angrily.

"Calm down, Dean-o, she'll be fine. I'd be more worried about yourself. She isn't exactly all rose petals and lollipops inside. What makes you think that she won't come after you or your precious little bro?"

"She wouldn't." Sam stated simply.

"Oh but you don't know that, do you? You've never seen her as a full demon. No human, no angel, no moral compass. She can do whatever she wants and more. So I'd watch myself if I were you."

All of a sudden, there was a sound of fluttering wings. Then a voice came from behind the Devil.

"Lucifer." Castiel said, the anger in the angel's voice betraying his emotionless expression.

"Ah, Castiel." Lucifer turned around to face the angel, "Long time no see."

"Step away from Elizabeth." Cas commanded.

"No, I don't think I will. I'm more powerful than you Cas. Which means I can do this." Lucifer flicking Cas against the wall next to Sam and Dean.

"Anyways," Lucifer turned back to Eli, "Let's get going, shall we?" With that, Lucifer clenched his hand into a fist. Elizabeth fell to the floor, her mouth open as if she were screaming, but no sound came out. She writhed in pain, screaming silently for a minute. Then she went still. Sam, Dean, and Castiel looked on in horror at her. Then, she stood up as though nothing had happened. Lucifer smiled as she looked at him. Eli then turned to the men being held against the wall. She seemed completely normal.

Except for the black eyes.


	7. Left in the Dark

**I'M FREEEEEE! School is out for winter break! And guess what that means! MORE UPDATES! I will be updating more as well as posting a one-shot that is called A Winchester Family Christmas! Anyways, here's the story and I will see you all as soon as humanly possible!**

xxx

Chapter 7

"What did you do?!" Castiel yelled furiously, struggling against the invisible forces keeping him pinned to the wall.

Sam and Dean stared at their little sister in horror. They had known she was part demons, but they had never expected to see her looking like this. She looked exactly the same, yet seemed so very different. The black eyes looked like dark pits, separating the youngest Winchester from her brothers. She had always been good at controlling both her angel and demon sides, but now she seemed completely unhinged.

"Oh Castiel," said Lucifer with a tone of mock disappointment, "Did you really think that you and Elizabeth would live happily ever after? That you two would just be able to ride off into the sunset? You should have known that something was bound to go wrong. Something always does. After all, she is a Winchester. Take it from me, brother. If you want a happy ending, go find a better girl."

"Shut up!" Cas replied.

Lucifer laughed and turned to look at the Winchester brothers. By now, they had gotten over their shock and it had transformed into rage.

"Well, we'd better be off." Luci said, "So nice to see you all again. We should do this more often."

"I'm going to kill you." Sam growled, staring Lucifer straight in the eye.

"Wonderful! I can't wait to see you try, Sammy." Luci then turned to look at Dean, "Nice to see you again, Dean-o. Say hi to my brother for me."

"We will find you. And we will get our sister back." Dean promised.

"Well, you'll certainly try."

With that, Lucifer beckoned to Elizabeth and the two walked over to the already-open door and left the motel room. A few moments later, Sam, Dean, and Cas simultaneously fell to the ground, landing on their hands and knees. After catching their breath, they stood up straight.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked, the panic evident in his voice.

"We need to get her back." Cas stated.

"Well, no shit Sherlock." Dean replied sarcastically, "But we aren't just going to charge in there to retrieve our demon sister from the Devil. We have to figure out what's happening here in town, or we are going to end up going in with no idea what Lucifer is capable of."

"I didn't even know he was capable of that." Sam told them.

"I didn't either," Cas informed them, "But it makes sense. After all, Lucifer is the father of all demons, it makes sense that he would be able to command them. That must be what he did, commanded the demon in Elizabeth to take control of both the human and angel side."

"We have a bigger problem than just that." Sam responded.

"What problem could possibly be bigger than the Devil and our demonic sister killing a small town full of innocent people?" Dean asked.

"Not only is our sister a demon, she's angelic and human, too. She's a hunter and has been trained in and can use almost every weapon she could get her hands on. She is Heaven's Devil, for god's sake, who has been paired with THE Devil. As far as we know, there is not a group that could possibly think to take on those two and win." Sam explained, his expression solemn.

"Well, it looks like we are gonna have to." Dean stated simply.

"How?" Cas asked.

Before anyone could answer, the police radio crackled to life, a static-y voice telling about two dead bodies down near Main Street.

"That's how." Dean stated, grabbing his coat and keys and heading out the door.


	8. Always a Bit Crazy

**Sorry I haven't wrote more! I'm just really good at procrastinating. I am sorry!**

xxx

Chapter 8

In ten minutes, Sam, Dean, and Cas were at the crime scene. Dean and Sam flashed their CDC badges and were let past the police line. They walked up to the man standing next to the bodies. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was looking down at the body with a disgusted expression. Although the boys couldn't see the corpse, they could imagine it would be bad.

"Hey." Dean said, showing the man his badge too.

"Hello. My name is Detective Tomlinson." the man greeted the group.

"I'm Agent Plant and this is Agent Hendrix." Dean said, pointing to himself and Sam.

"I heard there was another CDC agent. A woman, her name was Agent Black."

"Yes, the boss wanted her somewhere else, so we were sent our specialist Carl here." Dean pointed to Cas. Castiel gave Dean a confused look and Dean gave him a look that told him to play along.

"Yes, I am Carl." Cas stated awkwardly.

"Ok…" Detective Tomlinson said, "Anyways, I don't think that this is your type of thing, boys. But you can take a look if you want. I'm gonna warn you, it's gruesome." He stepped aside, revealing the corpse.

Gruesome didn't cover it. The sight that met them when the detective moved aside made Sam and Dean's stomachs churn. The poor man hadn't just been killed. His entire ribcage had been torn viciously out of his chest. Sam, Dean, and Cas looked at each other and all simultaneously knew who had done this. It was Eli and they all knew it. Lucifer would have given her a chance to stretch her legs as a full demon and it wouldn't surprise them that this would happen. She was always a bit off, a bit crazy. Hell, they all were.

"Wow." Sam said simply.

"Yeah. I have no idea who or what could have done this. This has nothing to do with the disease that's been going around, we don't know where this came from." the detective explained.

"Were there any witnesses?" Dean asked, still staring at the body.

"No. Thank god, no. I don't know how anyone could handle seeing this. It's horrible to look at it now, I can't imagine seeing this happen."

"Yeah. We'll be right over there if you need us." Dean told the detective, pointing to the Impala and heading over to it, followed by Cas and Sam.

"We need to find her." Cas stated as soon as the group stopped next to the car.

"Yeah, as quickly as possible." Sam agreed.

"Where do we look first? I mean, they are probably hiding very well. They might not even be in town for all we know." Dean said, rubbing a hand down his face.

They were silent for a little while, unsure of what to do. None of them had a real lead as to where Eli and Lucifer might be. They could leave the town and be halfway around the world, then return to wreak havoc.

"So what do we do?" Cas finally spoke up, asking the question that everyone was asking silently.

"We'll scope out the town tonight. We have to find them doing something." Dean said after a moment.

Both Sam and Cas nodded, then got into the Impala. Dean sighed and did the same.


	9. Man, Our Lives Are Weird

Chapter 9

Nothing eventful happened the rest of the day. Sam, Dean, and Cas all headed back to the motel room and sat in an uncomfortable silence. Each one knew that the other two were thinking about the same thing as they were, the events of that morning. Everything had happened so fast, it was almost impossible to believe.

But it was happening. There was no way around it. Elizabeth was being controlled by a demon. But not some random demon pulled out of the depths of hell. No, she was being controlled by her own demon, the one she controlled for so long.

Dean suddenly let his feet fall from the table that he had been resting them on for most of the afternoon to the floor and stood up, stretching. Both Sam and Cas watched him, waiting for him to say something.

"We should probably get going." Dean spoke up a moment later, reaching for his jacket that was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, standing up himself and getting ready to go.

"What if we find her?" Castiel asked.

"We'll need to find a way to get her back to herself." Dean answered, making sure his gun was loaded.

"I could make the human side of her dominant once again, but I would need at least five minutes and completely concentration. If she is with Lucifer, that is going to be difficult. He is not going to give her up easily. How will we fight him off?"

"If you were to go somewhere different entirely, would Lucifer be able to find you?" Sam questioned.

"Probably not. Assuming he didn't know where I went, he would have no way to track me. What are you suggesting?"

"I just thought of a plan. It's not great, but it may be our only chance."

xxx

One hour later, the boys were in the Impala, rolling through town, looking for signs of Eli.

"I haven't seen anything yet." Dean said forlornly.

"Keep looking, they have to be around here somewhere. They don't seem to waste an opportunity to trash this town." Sam responded, looking out his window, trying to make out a shape in the dark.

The street was clear. There was no one walking around in the small town during the night. Sam couldn't blame them, seeing as people were being viciously murdered in town. That would be enough to discourage anyone from wandering about in the dark. Anyone except the two hunters and the angel rolling around in the old Impala. But they had a mission. They needed to find their little sister, who was hanging out with Lucifer and killing innocent civilians.

"Man, our lives are weird." Sam and Dean commented at the same time. Castiel looked at them, slightly confused at their outburst.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one thinking it." Dean muttered, looking around while steering the car around a corner.

"There she is!" Cas suddenly said, pointing towards a shop on the street. Three figures stood outside of it, their faces unclear to Sam and Dean.

"You sure?" Dean asked, already pulling over.

"Yes." Cas replied simply as he got out of the backseat.

Sam and Dean followed suit, walking over to the group. Sam cleared his throat, getting the attention of Lucifer, Eli, and the other person there. He was an old man with thinning, gray hair.

"Oh, hello you three, how are you?" Lucifer greeted.


	10. The Showdown Begins

**I'm very sorry... Again. Excuses include, but are not limited to: Procrastination, vomiting, anime, Supernatural, YouTube, and sheer laziness. Oops. If I were you guys, I wouldn't expect much of a change any time soon. STORY TIME!**

xxx

Chapter 10

Ignoring Lucifer, Castiel looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth. This isn't you."

"Oh, so we're getting to all the sappy things right away?" she asked, eyes flicking black, "Wonderful."

"You need to fight it. You're better than this."

This produced a loud laugh from Eli as her eyes settled on Cas. "You're so cute, Castiel. Truly, you are. You're missing it all. I, or the Elizabeth you so dearly love, is nothing. She tries to fight this, and you all think she's strong for it. Well, you're all wrong, _all_ of you." She turned to look at Sam and Dean as well. "Fighting doesn't make her strong, it makes her weak. And you've all noticed it. You just don't want to admit it. I mean, come on Sam, how many nights have you found your precious little sister sitting in the bathroom, crying her eyes out because 'It's just too hard.' It's just pathetic. Now I am strong." she smirked, walking over to the group of three, passing Lucifer and the old man. She stood there silently, willing them to make their move.

Dean looked at his little sister for a moment, willing her to return to her normal self, to act like herself once again. When nothing happened, just as he had expected, he moved his gaze to rest on Lucifer.

"Yes, Dean?" Lucifer asked, already expecting him to ask a question.

"Who's this other guy?" Dean questioned, anger present in his voice. He pointed at the old man, who was standing up straight, taking the conversation in with a neutral expression on his face.

"Oh, him? This is Pestilence. You know, one of the four horsemen. He's the reason people have been dropping dead. Well, the main reason. Did you see what your darling sister did earlier? I thought it was wonderful." Lucifer replied with an evil grin on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to them. He wanted to break them, he wanted to get them off of his case so he could take out the rest of the town.

"Let her go, Lucifer. You obviously don't need her help. You're just fine on your own." Sam said, looking the Devil in the eye.  
>"You're right, Sammy. I don't need Elizabeth. I've got everything I could ever need. But there is one good reason to keep her around." Lucifer told him.<p>

"Why?"

"You three need her. Sam, Dean, you two need your baby sister. It's been programmed into you for a while now. You need to protect her, keep her safe. And it is just _torture_ for you two to know that you failed. You would to anything to get her back. She's the perfect leverage. Better than this town could _ever_ be. That's why everyone's dying here. I needed to get your attention. Initially, I was going to tell you, Sam, that if you don't say yes, that I'll kill the town. But why not use your baby sister while she's here?"

Sam's poker face faltered. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Eli again. She had died once, and if the Devil took her now, she would be as good as dead too. He couldn't handle that again. Last time she had been taken, she came back different. Everything that Elizabeth had just said was true. He could tell that she felt weaker. He had found her during the night, in tears from the pain of what she was forced to be. She saw herself as less than human, something to be feared. Sam snapped back to reality when Lucifer spoke again.

"See?" the Devil pointed to Sam, who had obviously been deep in thought, "And you, Cas, are in love. It's adorable to watch your complete confusion. You don't know what to do. You aren't even supposed to have emotions, and you're feeling one of the strongest ones there is. And you're not even sure if she loves you back. It's all really pitiful."

Cas, too, took a small step back, yet stayed next to Sam and Dean, ready for a fight.

"So you three must be here for something. Let's go, then." Lucifer said, his tone sounding extremely bored.

Cas quickly ran over to Eli and threw his arms around her. As she struggled, Castiel disappeared, taking Elizabeth along with him.

xxx

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	11. Final Battle

**ComicCon was last weekend and I was tired on Sunday and couldn't be bothered to write, as I had to recover. Sorry!**

xxx

Chapter 11

Sam and Dean, left unarmed and vulnerable by Cas' disappearance, looked at each other and realized that they were both thinking the same thing.

Run.

The boys turned around, dashing towards the Impala as fast as their legs would carry them. Sam made it first and slid into the passenger seat, Dean only a few seconds behind. When Dean was in, he started the car and pulled away quickly, speeding down the quiet streets. They didn't expect that they would get away from Lucifer for very long, they just hoped that Cas would be back before then. And that Eli would be back then.

"This was a horrible plan." Sam mused.

"Yeah, yeah it was." Dean agreed.

They drove in silence and as quickly as Dean dared towards the edge of town. They knew that Lucifer would follow, allowing them to save what was left of the town, as well as their own asses.

When they reached the edge of town, Dean pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car, leaving the engine running for a getaway. Sam got out as well, shutting his door and leaning against it, looking up and down the road.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked impatiently. He began to pace.

"He'll be here." Sam assured his brother, while also trying to comfort himself.

"Well we have five minutes tops, so he better show up quick." Dean said.

After a few moments more of an uncomfortable silence full of tension and fears, there was the familiar sound of wings flapping as Cas appeared, supporting a weak-looking Elizabeth.

"Eli..?" Sam asked cautiously, "Is that you in there?"

"It's her." Cas answered, "She refuses to talk, though."

Sam ran over to Elizabeth and took her from Cas, hugging her tightly. Though she didn't say anything, she hugged him back as tightly as she could. She slumped against him, too tired and weak to stand. Dean came over and rubbed a hand up and down his sister's back, offering comfort as well.

"Well isn't that cute?" a voice from behind them cooed. The Winchester siblings turned to see Lucifer and Pestilence while Castiel tensed up, prepared to defend the group.

"You've lost, Lucifer." Cas told him, his cold stare aimed directly at the Devil.

"Yes, it is a shame that I don't have Elizabeth on my side anymore. But I don't think that I've lost completely. I can easily change her back, make her mine again."

Eli, standing up somewhat straight between Sam and Dean, put her hand up. Her eyes turned a bright blue and a blinding white light filled the area, making Sam and Dean close their eyes. When the light faded away, Pestilence was on the ground, his eyes burnt out of his skull. Elizabeth's eyes returned to their normal green color, then rolled back into her head as she passed out.

Sam caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her into his arms.

"Your move." Dean commented.

"Huh. Interesting." Lucifer said, looking at the body of his weapon. "Guess there isn't much left for me to do here."

"Guess there isn't." Sam replied.

Lucifer looked up, "I'll see you later Winchesters." With a wink and a smirk, he disappeared. Everyone let out a breath that they didn't know that they were holding.

"Is it over?" Cas asked.

"I think so." Dean answered.

xxx

**Lucifer may be gone, but the story is not over!**


	12. Silent Drive

**Day off of school, so here I am! I'll try to update Children of Hunters today too. Sorry that it took me so long to do that.**

xxx

Chapter 12

Dean, without another word, walked over to the Impala and opened one of the doors to the back seat to allow Sam to get the unconscious Elizabeth into the car. Cas slid into the back seat through the other door. When Eli was placed in the back seat, the door slammed closed. Cas gently lifted Eli's head and put it on his lap. As Dean began to drive off, Castiel absent-mindedly stroked her hair.

The group exited the town in silence. No one was quite sure what they could say. They had just faced the Devil, saved Elizabeth, and watched as one of the Four Horsemen was killed.

Sam knew that this was far from over. He could tell that Eli was upset, and he could not blame her. But she probably thought that it was her fault, that she was to blame for this. Which was wrong. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't control the demon inside of her forever. She had been strong and kept control ever since she had come back a year ago. If it was anyone's fault, it was Lucifer's. He was the one that broke her and brought the demon out.

Dean was very overwhelmed by the events of the past case. He guessed that everything would be ok in the town now. Lucifer said there was nothing for him to do, which probably meant that he was going to leave. If the citizens were safe, Dean was ready to get the hell out of that town. He was just glad to have Elizabeth back. Though he refused to admit it out loud, he was terrified that they had lost Eli for good. He couldn't bear to think that he wouldn't be able to save her.

Cas felt extreme relief about everything that had just transpired. He found it odd that he had been feeling emotions throughout the case, as he usually didn't feel much of anything, as far as feelings went. He had felt fear, loss, pain, and now relief. Though most of the emotions had been unpleasant, he was happy that he had felt them. Most angels don't, as Lucifer had so correctly pointed out. He always thought that it must have been the rebellion that finally allowed him to feel as humans did. But now, he was wondering if it wasn't something, but some_one_. He suddenly realized that he always felt the strongest emotions when he was with Elizabeth. The fear and sadness that he felt was so intense. But the relief was just as strong too. He didn't exactly know what all of this meant. He thought it was love, but how could he know? He wasn't even sure how Elizabeth felt. They had kissed once but that was all. Feelings were odd things, Cas decided. You could never decipher those of others, and sometimes even your own were a mystery.

"Motel in five." Dean announced, the first words spoken in hours, steering the car into the next town.

xxx

**Stick around! There's more!**


	13. Suport

Chapter 13

Sam and Dean both agreed that it would be best if they just lay low for a few days at the motel one town over, both to watch out for any signs of the town still being affected by the disease and to take time to breath. After the events of the last hunt, they felt they needed it.

Of course, Sam and Dean were the only two to agree on this plan. Cas said he was needed elsewhere, most likely trying to contain some apocalyptic situation. It took a while to get him to leave, as he was still worried about Elizabeth, but they got him to go. They weren't too sure why he felt the need to stay. Eli would be fine, of course, with her brothers. They were not going to allow anything bad to happen to her.

Eli, on the other hand, wouldn't say a word. If they asked her a direct question, she would nod or shake her head. She didn't say anything to anyone. She didn't even talk to herself under her breath as Sam and Dean sometimes heard. She also seemed a lot more subdued. It was obvious that she wasn't coping with the situation well. Neither of the brothers could blame her though. The stuff that happened wouldn't be going in their highlight reels anytime soon.

Sam had tried getting Eli to talk about what had happened over the past few days, but to no avail. Dean hadn't said anything to her, understanding that she probably didn't want them to pry. He didn't really want to talk about what had happened either, as he was already well on his way to burying the memories deep in the back of his mind.

"Dean, we have to do something." Sam said on the way back from getting lunch at a nearby diner. It was just the two of them. Eli always refused to leave the motel room.

"About?" Dean questioned, pretending that he didn't know exactly what his little brother was talking about.

"Eli. She can't stay like this. We have to help her, talk to her, do something besides just sit around and let her suffer in silence."

"Sam, maybe she doesn't want to talk about it. I mean, why should she? It was a horrible, horrible thing and maybe she doesn't want us to pry."

"She might not want to talk about it, but she needs to. It's not good to keep this kind of crap bottled up. She needs to get it out before it destroys her." Sam explained, sounding exasperated. Of course Dean defended her like this. After all, it was his personal philosophy.

"What are you, a guidance counselor, now?" Dean teased.

"Dean, I'm serious. She won't talk to me. But maybe she will if you try. Please. You know that she's upset and that this isn't right." Sam was begging now.

"Fine, fine. I'll talk to her." Dean gave in, knowing that he wouldn't quit without getting what he wanted.

**xxx**

Sam decided that it was best if he waited outside while Dean talked to Eli. Dean unlocked the door and headed inside. Elizabeth was sitting on the couch, staring at a spot on the wall. She was silent, as usual. Dean took a deep breath and crossed over to the couch, sitting down.

"Hey, Liz." Dean began, "How are you?"

Eli just shrugged her shoulders.

"No. You and I both know that ain't true. Tell me the truth, ok? Sam's really worried, he told me himself." Dean paused, "And I am too. This is really scary. I... I'm not too sure how to help you... But I want to, Lizzie."

And that's when Eli knew that she couldn't take it anymore. That's when she broke. She began to cry. Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Though she was silent, he could tell by her shaking shoulders that she was still crying.

"Shhh..." he whispered, his voice calming and quiet.

The two stayed like that for a while, Dean comforting his sister and Eli taking the comfort. Dean even listened as Eli told him about everything that had happened when she was full-on demon. It seemed to help Eli, and Dean had to admit that Sam had been right.

And maybe, in a while, everything would be all right.

**xxx**

**New story in this series starting next time!**


End file.
